


One Evening

by Reed_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, trans Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: Adora treats Catra to a 'romantic' evening at home.





	One Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of self indulgent fun in a Human AU.

Adora was such a dork. Where did she get off, covering their apartment in rose petals and incense burners like this? It stunk, Made her nose itch, and worst of all - made cleaning up next morning a _bitch_. 

Especially since Bow and Glimmer were coming over for lunch.

Where, oh where, did she get off on this?

At least she played it up pretty well. Catra couldn't help but smirk as she dumped her duffle bag of gym gear in the hall and ditched her shoes, groaning and stretching her shoulders as she spun her arms. There was a perfect little trail of flowers on the floorboards - marking a path that she already knew the destination of.

She patted down her hair, sighing as she followed the trail and her nose. 

It was hard to resent the presentation when the reward was so good, anyway.

As she'd predicted, she quickly found herself at the bedroom door. She knew exactly what she'd find inside; far, far too many roses, enough smoke and haze to make her gag, and - most important of all - one stark naked Adora.

She looked down at her hands, black-painted nails and thin digits built up with heavy callouses. A bit grimy, too. But she didn't have the guts to disappoint Adora by slinking off to the shower first, and the ones at the gym… Nah.

It'd have to do. Her girlfriend probably wouldn't mind, anyway. She certainly wouldn't be able to smell her.

_Oh god. What if that's why she's got so much incense?_

She sighed, rolling her eyes as she gripped the handle and turned it. 

“Heyyy, Catra~”

From there, everything played out how she'd expected the first few moments to go. A nice, soft red carpet on top of the hardwood that'd take an hour to clean up and cost more than she wanted to think about, a nice concentrated blast of cinnamon and…

Okay, not entirely how she'd expected.

“'Draw me like one of your French girls', really? Really, Adora?”

“Whaaat? I thought you'd like it!”

Catra shut the door behind her, the candlelight doing a good job of hiding the flush in her cheeks. 

“I-I mean, I didn't say anything about _not_ liking it… 's just a bit corny, you know?”

Adora grinned. Truth be told, she could have been laying in a pile of tax forms and Catra would still think she was hot, so it wasn't like she was suddenly heaping praise on her uninspired posing, but still… 

It worked anyway, didn't it?

Her cheeks darkened more as she felt her dick twitching. 

Definitely worked.

“Seems good enough for you. C'mon, get over here~”

She didn't need to be asked twice. It took no more than a few seconds for her to cross the distance to the bed in their little bedroom, and before Adora could even open her mouth again she was already clambering on, scattering petals everywhere in her wake.

“Wow, you're eager today.”

“Shut up.”

Adora smirked, her eyes twinkling as she leant forward. Their lips met easily, familiar friends coming together. It was comforting. 

They held that kiss, Catra's tongue hungrily lapping over her lover's teeth as Adora pulled her in. She lost her shirt easily, gasping for breath as they broke apart to slip it over her head. 

Adora was still smiling as Catra groaned, her neck stinging as she fiddled with her sports bra. She let her head fall back, feeling the brush of lips and teeth on her skin as she cursed, wishing she wasn't so stiff and sore right now.

“Want me to get that for you?”

Adora's hands stroked over her shoulders, thumbing her collarbone and the straps that rested there. 

“Nnf… I'm not… _usually_ … this stiff…”

Adora giggled, one hand quickly shooting down to cup Catra's junk. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact, her mouth flapping as if she meant to say something - but no words would come. 

“You're usually pretty stiff when you see me…”

Adora was so cruel. 

Catra groaned, her eyes rolling so hard they threatened to unscrew themselves from her head. Adora just kept laughing, her hand slipping away again to help her out. 

It went, as things often seemed to, quite smoothly once Adora got involved. Catra sighed happily, reaching out to pull her back into another kiss. Skin met skin as lips met lips, her heart pounding as she felt her lover's pulse in her chest. 

Catra dragged her fingers over Adora's back, smiling as she broke their kiss to gasp and whimper. She could feel her shivering all over, her fingers and toes curling up as she groaned. 

“You should really cut those nails…” 

“You're a terrible liar. You know that, right?”

Catra grinned, nipping at Adora's neck as she raked her fingers again, black-painted nails leaving pale scratches in their wake.

As if she'd had enough - Catra knew she hadn't - Adora grunted, pushing Catra over and rolling on top. More flowers fell off the bed, and she could feel plenty of them sticking to her as she laid on top of them, but she hardly cared - _much_ more exciting things were happening right now.

Catra smirked, licking her lips as Adora gripped the hem of her shorts. The taller woman towered over her as she straddled her thighs, threatening to pull down her underwear at the same time she took her pants.

“Now who's eager?” 

Adora eyed up the wet patch that was growing on the front of Catra's panties, her thumb stroking over the obvious bump behind it. 

“I'd say you're pretty eager still… aren't you?”

She took a lilting tone, the flush in her cheeks and smile on her lips hiding the genuine question behind those words - one Adora was always careful to ask.

“Hell. Yes.”

Her voice was husky, almost hoarse as she felt Adora's touch. Goddamn right she wanted this.

She didn't need to ask twice as she pulled down Catra's underwear, leaving it to join her shorts around her knees. Both women watched as Catra's dick sprung back up, finally freed of its imprisonment. Adora made the first move, leaning forward and kissing as she ran a finger through her hair, stroking her balls and shaft while she nibbled on her lip.

Catra moaned into the kiss, eyelids fluttering and her back arching ever so slightly up from the mattress as Adora's finger ran over her tip. Her own hands ran up her sides, stealing inwards to cup her chest and squeeze. 

She delighted in the little squeak Adora gave her, listening for more as she stroked over her nipples with her thumbs. She quickly chimed in with her own as Adora's hand slid back down her length, gripping her between finger and thumb. 

She was _soaking_ now. She didn't even have to look to tell. How could she not be, when her heart was pounding like this and her mind was all aflutter? 

“Want me?”

Adora moved her other hand back, resting her weight on top of Catra as she whispered in her ear. The hand on Catra's dick gently stroked as she spread herself, two fingers parting her labia as her breath hitched, the quietest of gasps rolling around in Catra's head as she listened.

It didn't feel right just to say yes. Catra shuddered, turning her head to pinch Adora's earlobe between her lips as she reached up and dug her fingers into her hips. 

She was strong, of course. She'd just got back from doing weight training. But it didn't come easily to her. Adora? Adora had it easy. She'd been fit and tough from the day she was born, it seemed. Even now, when she hardly worked out, Catra still couldn't push her around. 

There was one exception. She turned to putty at times like this. Catra smiled, a quiet 'yes' hissing from behind clenched teeth as she pulled Adora down.

It was perfect - it was probably exactly what she'd planned for them, but Catra didn't mind. Their bellies pressed together as they met, each of them crying out in their own way. Adora's warmth enveloped her as she quickly hilted inside, her four or so inches more than enough to make her partner squeak and squirm when she did.

It was such a _good_ feeling. Adora pressed her down into the bed with her weight, pinning her between the soft, plush quilt and her own radiating body heat. She was _safe_ , and she was _secure_ \- protected from the world, guarded by the one she loved - and she was inside her. 

How could you get closer than that?

Catra bit her lip for a moment as Adora ground their hips together, catching her moan in her throat and letting it filter out as a satisfied grumble. Her hands searched for Adora's, running down the length of her arms until they found each other, fingers locking together. 

“Adora…”

How sappy was that, saying her name at a time like that? Didn't matter. She didn't care how many movies did it. She just wanted…

“Catra~”

…to hear hers back.

Adora lifted herself with her knees, rising just enough to balance on Catra's tip. They kissed, hungry for each other in the moments before Adora let herself drop back down. 

There was no stopping it now. Catra groaned, her whole body trembling with energy as she hilted again. There were no words - nothing she could think to say that'd make this any better than it already was. It was perfect.

Adora's hips rose and fell steadily, both women grunting and panting even as she did all of the work. Catra's nails dug into her hands, though she didn't seem to mind in the slightest as her lover expressed herself. It was nice to hear and feel praise from her at all, really.

“N-n-not gonna last like this…”

Adora lifted herself up so that she could look at Catra. Her blonde hair hung loose around her face, beautifully framing her flushed, flustered expression as Catra looked up at her.

“That's fine~”

She smiled, sucking down another breath before thrusting her hips again. Catra meowled, her toes curling up as she was pressed back down. 

Adora stayed up, watching with a satisfied look on her face as Catra squirmed underneath her. She kept working her hips, at times seeming to threaten to break Catra underneath her. 

“Inside… or outside?”

What a cruel question. How was she supposed to give a well thought out, considered answer to something like that, in a situation like this? She was glad she didn't have to - Adora's IUD made it a simple preference choice.

“I-Inside, you idiot..!”

Her voice peaked as Adora thrust down again, and then again, and again - far faster than she could hope to recover from. She barely lasted a minute more.

Catra cried weakly as she came, panting for breath as her cock twitched and spurted inside Adora, who lowered herself back down with a satisfied sigh to kiss her forehead.

“Good kitty.”

“Ughhhh.”

They both laughed, interrupting it with a kiss as Adora pulled her up into a hug and rolled over. Catra could feel herself slipping out, but she couldn't care less as she locked lips with her girlfriend. 

A few minutes passed before either of them spoke again, both just enjoying Catra's afterglow for the time being.

When she broke the silence, Catra rolled off of Adora to lay next to her on the bed.

“I thought you said we'd stop with the pet names?~”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a multi chapter fic again, so hopefully that'll get done in the next few weeks and I can start posting it. It's also She-ra, but it's in-universe - make sure to subscribe to me (not this work) if you want a notification when it comes out!


End file.
